only you
by ivyastrea38
Summary: Luna, Fred and George along with Tom get sucked back in time to the maruaders era were freindships begin and problems occure. dumbledore!bashing. weasley!bashing. non-marauder! lupin maruaders!bashing.
1. chapter 1

**Hi guys, i hope your all having a wonderful day/night. thus is just a new story i came up with. dont like dont read, please reveiw.**

TRLLFGRLLESSIHLENBLMTRLLFG

Ginny rushed into the bathroom and threw the diary into the toilet amd ran out again she wouldnt be talking to Tom amymore.

Luna was wondering down the hallway 'hmmm maybe ill go see Myrtle, ask her if shes seen any Nargles lately.' she walked into the bathroom to see Myrtle crying (as per-usual) "Myrtle why are you crying" she saw a book floating around in the water. she picked it up and dried it off, placed it in her bag. "Myrtle have you seen any Nargles lately" Myrtle did a loop de loop in the air "oh yes they went through my bathroom and out the window towards the forest" Luna quickly thanked her and ran of towards the forest.

She ran into Fred and George on the way there. "darling Luna-"

"where are you-"

"off to-"

"on such a a fine evening"

Luna giggled "I'm off to find Nargels do you wanna come"

"why yes-"

"darling Luna"

Luna, Fred and George ran off towards the forbidden forest. Once there they went searching for Nargels. "Luna i found Threstrals" Luna came rushing over to Fred, "awww there so cute" Luna grabbed a peice of meat out if her bag and threw it to a baby one. After a while they left the Threstrals and went searching for Unicorns when they came across a little cabin in the middle of the forest. They went inside and found a cosy place Luna found a quill and wrote in the diary

**hello**

_hello, whats your name?_

**my names Luna, Luna Lovegood.**

_hello__ Luna Lovegood I'm Tom Riddle._

**M****r**** Riddle why are you stuck in a book.**

_some__ asshole put me in here._

**your funny who out you in here? are you an actual person****? **

_no I'm not an actual person im half of a soul of someone_

**who**

_voldemort_

**really you dont seem like a insane killing psychopath**

_thats becuase i am still sane and have my original idea to seperate muggles from us_

**thats a very good idea**

_thank you Luna your one of the few that think that_

**scince your stuck in the book can**** you come out.**

_no__, well i dont know i would need help by having someones soul. i only have half a soul._

**do**** you want to come out**

_yes_

**you can have half of my soul if i can have half of yours.**

_ok._

**how**** do i give you my soul.**

Tom told her how to give half of her soul. So she did.

"Fred, George if i gave half of my soul to someone what would you do" Fred shrugged and George pulled a face of confusion "i dont know, why" "cos i just did" suddenly there was a flurry of activity. Then quite. "Luna you can't survive with only half a soul" Fred said solemnly, Luna smiled " i know thats why he gave me some of his soul" " can we meet this guy" George asked. Luna nodded "he's in the kitchen" Fred and George ran into the kitchen. which was very small by the way.

Tom was sitting calmly on the stool next to the table. Fred looked at him curiously. George was furious "where the fuck did you come from" Tom gestured towards the book on the floor "don't worry i wont hurt Luna" George relaxed. Luna walked in "hey guys i just found another room" Tom, Fred and George ran with Luna they went to the room which was tucked inside the wall. They walked inside luna turned on the lights the rrom was very dusty once Tom walked in a huge wind gust shut the door, the lights started flickering "guys I'm scared" Luna whispered. Suddenly they felt like they were apperating being sucked through a tube, they heard a scream which was Luna and a shout which was Tom. They landed in side Hogwarts except this Hogwarts was diffrent.

**ok this isn't very long i hope you liked the start this is only the very beginning plesse reveiw. love ya.**


	2. chapter 2

**this is the second chapter. ****i hope you like it. please review.**~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

They found themslelves in the hallways of hogwats but it was different. Older maybe, Luna sat up "guys where are we" Tom looked around they place they were in. "i think we may have just time traveled" suddenly someone walked around the corner.

He stopped and Fred and George recognized him as Severus Snape. "can you help us" Luna said "who are you" he asked "i am Luna" Severus her out his hand to pick her up "i am Severus Snape" Luna with held a gasp "we just arrived from a different school and we came to Hogwarts" Fred said "what school" "we were home schooled" Severus nodded.

He took them up to the headmasters office. "sugar quills" they all walked up the steps and Severus knocked on the door "come in" Severus opened the door and then they all came through "Severus my dear boy, who are these people" "they are new students" Dumbledore nodded "so you the oldest what's your name" "Tomas but everyone calls me Tom" Dumbledore nodded and placed the sorting hat on his head _'aha Tom Riddle once again but i see you've changed not so selfish, not so driven. but anyway were to put you' _"i don't really mind where you put me" 'SLYTHERIN' Tom stood up unsurprised. Next Fred came over _'ah the weasley twins i knew your minds were different from the others _GRYFFINDOR'. The same thing happened for George. Finally they reached Luna _'you were by far my favourite person to sort but i am going to place you back in _RAVENLAW".

They all left the room with Severus he took Tom to there common room after saying goodbye to there new found freinds. Fred and George left. Luna found herself at the door to Raveclaw common room. "what goes up but never comes down". "age" luna giggled she walked through the door when she bumbed into someone "omg i am so sorry" Luna shook her head saying it was alright. "what's your name?" Luna asked while helping him to pick up his styff "im Remus, Remus Lupin, whats your name" "im Luna, Luna Lovegood" they shook hands and took a seat by the fire and started talking "Luna are you prejudice" Remus asked nervously, "Remus I know about shall we say your fluffy little problem" she winked. Remus was shocked "well i better get ready for bed night Remus" "goodnight Luna" Remus also went up to bed.

Gryffindor common room.

Fred and George walked through the potrait to see an almost empty common room and a third year sitting near the fire, crying. "are you ok" she quickly spun aroumd her eyes puffy and red for crying for so long "what"

"are you ok-"

"cos um you-

"seem to be-"

"crying miss"

Her eyes lit up with amusement. "my housemates think im a Slytherin" Fred and George shared a look "why" "cos im sarcastic" she said sadly "and it the most stupid thing i have ever heard" she sighed angrily "well why don't your freinds stand up for you" Fred asked "what friends" she sneered "hey you know what were new here why don't we be freinds with you" George offered "would you, would you really" she hated that she sounded so hopeful. Fred nodded, "well miss what's you name" George asked "Lilith how bout you" "Gred and Forge" she giggled and shook her head "what year are you" Fred asked "third" "same!!".

slytherin common room,

"Severus who is this" asked a girl "his names Tom he's our newest member" Severus answered "well Tom welcome to the family i am Narcissa and this Lucius what year are you" she asked smiling, Tom smiled charmingly back "third" Narcissa giggled. "well I'm going to go to bed" Tom said.

next day

"Tom, Tom!!!" squeled Luna from halfway down the corridor suddenly he was knocked to the ground by a ball of blue,bronze and blonde. "hi Luna" he got up and helped her up. "Tom this is Remus he's my freind" she said grabbing his hand and pulling him forward "he's the same age as you" Remus and Tom shook hands "Luna these are my three new freinds Severus, Narcissa and Lucius" "Oi Luna, Tom wait for us this is Lilith shes amazing" Fred and George said. Suddenly a ball of red hit severus in the chest, all the Slytherin's smirked "hey Lily" Severus said laughing lightly "Sev this is my freind from Hufflepuff shes a first year her names Ivy" Ivy was yanked forward. "hiii" she said, Ivy's hair was golden blond, and just past shoulder length in lose curls, her eyes were green and blue. Luna ran over to her and hugged her "you know what i think we're all going to be best freinds" luna said Tom nodded his agreement. They all went to breakfast. Luna and Ivy being the only first years in the group became fast freinds, they went to class, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff sharing one in charms. Luna and Ivy sat together, both were amazing.

charms class.

Ivy managed to make her feather fly into the air before anyone else, she dropped her quill on the floor, she lent down to pick it up and oveheard two Ravenclaws talking about her "honestly i don't know why that lily girl puts up with her along with all those weirdos shes now freinds with" Ivy grabdbd her quill shoved it in her bag and left the room, but not before throwing a mild stinging hex towards them. Ivy was running through the hallways not looking where she went, when she ran into someone "Remus, I'm so sorry" she said picking up all her stuff up of the floor "Ivy are you ok" Remus moved over to were she was and pulled her into a hug she broke down into tears, the tears soked into Remus's top "here come with me" he said pulling her up, he waved his wand and everything was back in his bag he held her to his side and led her to the kitchen, "can we please have two hot chocolates with cream and marshmellows" he sat ivy down at a table "ok what happened?" Remus asked "two boys from Ravenclaw called me and my freinds weirdos and that they didn't know why you guys even hung out with me, and before i came here i didn't have any freinds, so i left and sent a mild stinging hex at them" she said, Remus chuckled

"masters and mistresses hot chocolate with cream and marshmallows are here" said a very happy elf, Remus passed hers to her and took a sip of his and felt the warm chocolate drink fill his insides, he pulled Ivy closer to himself they stayed like that for a while.


End file.
